1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector and more particularly to an electrical card connector having improved contacts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical card connector is usually used in electrical equipments such as desktop, notebook, mobile phones and the like for contacting with various types of electrical card to transmit information therebetween. The electrical card connector is mounted on a printed circuit board, and comprises an insulative housing defining a front mating face and a receiving cavity extending through the front mating face, and a plurality of contacts retained in the receiving cavity. The contacts may include a plurality of first contacts to contact with a first electrical card and a number of second contacts to contact with a second electrical card. The first contacts each has a first flexible arm extending into the receiving cavity and a first soldering portion projecting outside the housing to be soldered onto the printed circuit board, similarly, the second contacts each defines a second flexible arm extending into the receiving cavity and a second soldering portion projecting outside the housing to be soldered onto the printed circuit board. However, both the first contacts and the second contacts need to be soldered onto the printed circuit board, making the soldering process more complicated.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical card connector having an improved contacts.